


Blurry Yellow.

by PumpkinFickle



Category: Children of the Corn (Movies), Children of the Corn - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cults, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFickle/pseuds/PumpkinFickle
Summary: The other daily prompt that I fucking missed for spooktoberDay 3: Lost in a cornfield.





	Blurry Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all suppose to be original works but I found children of the corn fitting.

Gaitlin in itself was like a cornfield. You were lost in it and you couldn't seem to find your way out, at least that's how Joseph felt. They would call him a traitor and he knew it. Probably kill him even, but he was going to take that chance. He had to escape this cornfield eventually, Gaitlin, _He-Who-Walks-Behind-The-Rows. _

All of the other children might have been entranced by the lifestyle they were living. No adults, "Independence" (was_ everyone free if it was an entity controlling them and not an adult? Was that what their deity was? Was that what God was?). _But were they really free? 

No. 

_<strike>The Devil </strike>_ He-Who-Walks-Behind-The-Rows was there. 

Joseph was one of the few others who did not support the religion, did not support the _cult. _Yet the others were afraid, no matter how much older they were then him-or how different, they were _afraid. _They had a right fear. He did, too. That's why he had to leave, had to get help. He knew he would get it too. There was a churning feeling in his stomach when he packed. When he took his suitcase and ran into the cornfield. 

There was dread but there was _foresight. _He knew he would help save the others. Help get them out of the cornfield whether they liked it or not. They were children and they deserved to have so much as a childhood. Something other then the endless field. They were children not children of the corn! Simply kids.

He would help even if it _killed _him. It was hard to say goodbye to Sarah and Job, even harder to trudge in the field. The yellow blurring made his head dizzy. Nauseous. He felt lost in the field and he had barely been in it for long. His sprinting and heavy breathing didn't do good on the anxiety stirring. The blurs intensified the more he ran, like a warning. Like they were trying to _stop _him.

But he ran like he'd never ran before, because his life depended on it. He ran because fhe other children-the _innocents _depended on it. 

His heart nearly stopped when he stumbled on the heavy soil beneath him. He Landed with a thud and he could almost feel his nose shatter on impact with the ground. 

Pain swam through his vision, his eyes widened as the pain brought awareness of his surroundings even better. _He was so lost. _

For a second his entire world spun around with the colors of the healthy crops and tiresome soil. His breath quickened. The crops felt like they were looming over him as he started to get up and gather his suitcase. 

He could have sworn the corn was _laughing_ at him. That _thatfuckingdevil _was laughing at him. Tears breached the corner of his eyes but he started on his way again, he could hear something, SENSE something. 

There was a car.

There was a car and it was leading him, God was leading him and it was _his_ God. 

He ran like never before but the excitement and hope made him unaware of the devilhaired boy among the corn. 

The last thing he would ever see and ever feel would be a blade dragged upon his body, a flash of red and a sneering face. 

The corn laughed at the lost look on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I spelt yhe town wrong lmao


End file.
